1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system with an airflow guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipating devices remove heat from electronic devices. A typical heat dissipating device often includes one or more fans received in a bracket. Air from outside of the electronic device is directed inside and then back out of the electronic device by the fan, for dissipating the heat generated in the electronic device. However, if the air flow through the electronic device becomes disorderly, the heat dissipating efficiency of the electronic device will decrease.